battlefordreamislandfandomcom-20200222-history
Today's Very Special Episode
*Team Ice Cube! *Beep *iance *A Better Name Than That *The Losers! |loser= *Death P.A.C.T. |eliminated = Bracelety (9,168 votes) |cake = Strawberry Cake (covered in vomit after Barf Bag is declared safe) |transcript = Today's Very Special Episode/Transcript |recommended = Recommended Characters/BFB 4 |prize = |airdate = December 22, 2017}}"Today’s Very Special Episode" is the fourth episode of Battle for BFDI, and the 35th episode overall of the Battle for Dream Island series. It was released on December 22, 2017. In this episode, the third contestant gets voted out, and the remaining 61 contestants attempt to give Four a makeover. Coverage Before the intro Eraser asks Bell what her string is attached to and she says it's none of his business. Determined to find out, he starts to climb Bell's string and Bell calls for help. Liy finds Bell and asks what is going on. Bell tells her that Eraser is climbing her string and is in distress, but Liy becomes curious of the string and starts climbing it. Bell calls for help again and Snowball appears says that he can get Eraser and Liy off. Bell is thankful for this but is mad when Snowball says that he has to climb up as well. Before Cake at Stake Foldy and Stapy are playing Rock Paper Scissors (RPS) when Marker asks to join. Foldy then explains the game to him, and then they start to play. Marker, however, plays illegal moves until he plays his hand in the shape of Four. Four starts to come out of his hand in a very grotesque manner, and when he is out, he prompts to start Cake at Stake. Cake at Stake After the Cake at Stake theme plays, only Donut is shown to be at the elimination area. He tells Four that they're all climbing Bell, to find out what her string leads to. Donut thinks this is rude of them, but Gelatin just thinks that he's a party pooper. Bracelety agrees, high-fiving Gelatin, but she falls to the ground and wraps around Four's mouth. X reveals that they received 20,254 votes. Four screeches at X before he corrects himself (20,255 votes). Donut says that Four forgot to play the Cake at Stake song last episode and tells him to play it again. The theme plays again, this time remixed and with different clips. X then starts handing out cakes. Bomby (684 votes) caught his cake with his foot. Barf Bag (711 votes) gets her cake, knocking her upside down and spilling vomit over X and the remaining cake slices. Next, Naily, who got 1,178 votes, fell off of Bell's string and onto Woody when she got her cake. Firey Jr. with 1,485 votes and Spongy with 1,514 votes are also declared safe. Donut, which is safe with 2,066 votes receives his vomit-covered cake, which goes right through his hole and is caught and eaten by Bottle. It comes down to Gelatin and Bracelety. Gelatin is declared safe with 3,449 votes, so he vows to not throw forks anymore. Bracelety is eliminated with 9,168 votes and is sucked in through the mouth by Four, as she realizes Ice Cube's chances of winning increased with her elimination, and then roots on her idol. Gaty is amazed how strongly Bracelety left and how she didn't care about what people thought of her. Ice Cubes's mouth twitches downward a little bit. Bell asks Lightning to zap her so that the shock travels up her string. Lightning proceeds to zap Bell, and all of the remaining climbers were shocked and fell to the ground. Contest Four and X state that this episode is special because it is the fourth episode. The fourth contest is to give Four a makeover through an art style of their choosing, and that the time limit was fifteen minutes. Teardrop used a marker to draw Four without limbs. X puts Teardrop's drawing on a "Worst & Best" hanger (The team whose piece is at the lowest point of the hanger would be up for elimination). With finished, Golf Ball tries to order her team to not waste time, but 8-Ball orders them to waste time. Pen runs over to Black Hole, but Tree stops him and chastises him for always asking Black Hole to do the whole challenge for their team. He reads in a book (which tells him to ask Black Hole anyway). Tree asks if he can draw and Black Hole tell him that while he can't, he can use his gravity to create a ring of dust, which is not helpful to them at the time. Meanwhile, Liy is being orbited by forks like a magnet because of Lollipop's "fork repellent". Thanks to the repellent, Gelatin's forks hurl toward Death P.A.C.T. and nearly hit Four. However, before the forks hit Four, Pillow, Bottle, Pen, Tree and Remote start blocking the forks with their bodies. Woody snatches one of the forks it and uses it as the fork for his cake. Four compliments Beep's creation and wonders how they made it. A flashback happens where Woody is using Rocky's cake-flavored vomit to make the cake, and Nickel adds sprinkles. After the flashback, Four had already eaten the cake and says that its pretty good. Bell and Eraser try to get Four’s attention. Bell dings. This startles Four so much that he soils himself. Eraser comes up to Four and ask him to look at their makeover. Marker then proceeds to show what their team did: Free Food made "the year's hottest look", which is just several of their members stacked shaped like Four. Four loves it so much he starts shooting out hearts at the team. Barf Bag tells Four to look at Team Ice Cube!'s creation. It's a model of Four made with Bracelety's old Ice Cube memorabilia that Gelatin found lying around. Four deems Team Ice Cube!'s creation "crafty and good". Meanwhile, Death P.A.C.T. is still blocking forks from hitting Four. Pen worries that if one of them leaves, they won't be able to block all of them. Bottle is afraid that Four is going to "fry them". Tree promptly has an idea, which is using Black Hole to suck up the forks. The team calls for Black Hole, but he can't hear them. Pillow then tells the others go get Black Hole for help and that she'll stay behind and block the forks. While they run to go get Black Hole, iance is seen showing Four and X their makeover (role-playing). When Death P.A.C.T. gets close to Black Hole, Golf Ball says that the team is running out of time, and Tennis Ball replies that they are "just following orders". Pen and Bottle ask Black Hole if he can suck up the forks, and he promptly goes to suck them up. Golf Ball then gets paper and markers. Grassy grabs a marker, and then Golf Ball and 8-Ball start arguing on which direction Grassy should go in. Black Hole goes to get rid of the forks when a fork misses Pillow and flies over Four's head. The timer shows to be at 00:02. Golf Ball grabs the marker from Grassy and then starts to draw, with her team members trying to pull her away. Pen quickly draws something on a sheet of paper, but the fork hits the drawing, and the drawing flies into the air. Bottle climbs up Bell's string and catches the drawing inside of herself. The clock shows to be at 00:01. Four looks at Death P.A.C.T.'s drawing, through Bottle. Four is unsure what to think of it, and Pen insists that it's the best. He asks the recommended characters from Patreon to agree, but they start booing him. When the time is up, Four takes the drawing from Golf Ball and says that if it's better than Death P.A.C.T.'s then they'll be safe, but if it isn't, they'll be up for elimination. Four reviews the drawing and declares A Better Name Than That safe. X says that Death P.A.C.T. will be up for elimination, and one of them will go. The scene goes over to The Losers! with Eggy surprised that Golf Ball's makeover was better than theirs, and X appears to be inside of it. Loser says that it's okay, and that he doesn't like papier-mâché anyway. A flashback shows unknown people kicking a papier-mâché model of Loser. Golf Ball says that their team, A Better Name Than That, almost lost. 8-Ball is about to say the opposite, but then admits that they almost lost because of him. He says that he thought he was helping and was speaking sarcastically to add humor. Soon after, Basketball and Blocky talk to each other about "hearing someone that disrespects people". Tennis Ball says that he doesn't want to disrespect Grassy. Robot Flower tries to tell the others what 8-Ball just said, but TV interrupts her. The voting screen shows up with the members of Death P.A.C.T.. Stinger It's nighttime, Teardrop sits on the grass by herself when Eggy approaches her, and tells her the story of when she didn't talk. Votes 20,255 votes were cast. (+412) (+2.08%) Credits * Writing- Cary Huang, Michael Huang, Satomi Hinatsu * Animation- Satomi Hinatsu, Michael Huang * Music- Michael Huang Cast David, Ice Cube, Grassy, Ruby, Match, Yellow Face, Puffball, Cake, and Bomby appear, however, they do not speak. Trivia *This episode was the last episode to air in 2017, as Fortunate Ben was released on January 12th, 2018. *This is the first episode with recommended characters from Patreon. *This is Donut, Naily, Firey Jr., and Barf Bag's first time being safe from an elimination. *Bracelety... **...is the third female contestant (in a row) to be eliminated. **...is the first newbie on the show to be eliminated. **...is the first contestant voiced by Cary to be eliminated. **...is the third "Team Leader" to be eliminated (after Pencil and Leafy). **...is the first contestant to be sent to EXIT through Four's mouth. **...is the first contestant to get eliminated and not scream in terror, as Ice Cube's chances of winning increased as a direct result of her elimination. *This is the first episode with over 20,000 votes, and the only one throughout 2017. *This is the first episode of BFB to have no deaths. **Consequentially, this is also the first time Four has gone an entire episode without reviving a character through his hand. *This episode has the most votes for an object show in 2017, beating last time's votes (20,255 to 19,843). **This was soon beaten by the following episodes. **Bracelety's votes, 9,168, also set a new record for having the most amount of votes for a character in an object show in 2017, and the most in BFB and overall until Leafy surpassed it with 13,835 votes. *This episode is the first time Gelatin is in the bottom 2. *When Snowball points up to Bell's string, he is in the same pose that Four does when starting the intro, which makes the intro play.https://youtu.be/nIXpGrmtuNQ?t=3m **This also marks a new trend in which the intro starts with the contestants. *Tree's expression in the intro is different from the intro in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset. *This episode reveals that Eggy (and possibly all the other objects) hatched from an egg, and was a baby at some point in time. This means that objects age, or at least to maturity. *It is the first episode where Lightning doesn't ask "So, to clarify..." when the challenge starts, probably because of Flower. *Coiny, Firey, Pin, Needle, Flower, Fanny, Bubble, Pie, Cloudy, Roboty, Dora and Saw made no appearances this episode. **In addition to those characters, David, Ice Cube, Grassy, Ruby, Match, Yellow Face, Puffball, Cake, and Bomby had no lines. *This is possibly the first time TV has spoken in BFB. **However, it is not the first time TV has spoken ever, since his Cake at Stake themes in BFDIA may count as him speaking. *This is the first episode Pen takes off his cap willingly. **However, this is not the first time it was taken off, the first time it was taken off was in Last BFDI. *This is the 4th time in a row A Better Name Than That has placed 6th. **They are the only team to always keep the same rank. **They are also the sixth team to be up for elimination in BFB. *The limbless Robot Flower error is fixed in the intro. *This is the first time another contestant has read out the name of Teardrop's team, besides Four. *Loser has some kind of flashback to what seems to be a papier-mâché version of him being repeatedly kicked and laughed at. *When Four shows who is up for elimination, the same audio is used as BFB 3. *This episode of BFB was the first where the order of the teams to finish did not determine the team up for elimination. *This is the first time that video clips from X Finds Out His Value have made an appearance in BFB (in the second Cake at Stake intro). **However, a sound clip from X Finds Out His Value was used in BFB 3. *The episode was referred to during production as "It's Just Swings Again, It's Exactly the Same Contest", shown in a photo Michael posted on Twitter.Jacknjellify on Twitter *This is the first episode of BFB where the thumbnail didn't get put in until after the video was uploaded. *This is the first time Four screeches in approval, which he did as a result of seeing Free Food's sculpture. **He also is shown to have the ability to shoot hearts out of his eyes. *Marker's "house" hand in rock-paper-scissors is actually the capital "H" in the Webdings font in Microsoft operating systems. *The hecatonicosahedroid which Marker uses is actually a 4D shape, specifically, the 120-cell. That is the 4D analogue of the dodecahedron. *The book that Tree had looks the same as the book Firey and Coiny went to get in BFDI Is Back. *Stapy originally said "Oh my God Marker!" When Marker played a 4. This was cut for various reasons and is left in the Flash file. *This may be the fourth time characters are shown being capable of using the bathroom. This time, Four may have defecated the cake Beep made when Bell rang herself. The first time was in Are You Smarter Than a Snowball? when in the after-credits scene, Tennis Ball said he needed to use the bathroom. The second time was in the recommended character auditions. The third time was in Paper Towel when Eraser went to use the bathroom. *This is the second time they used a regular cake at Cake at Stake. **In this cake, it was covered by vomit after Barf Bag was declared safe. *An unused Tennis Ball icon has been found in the source of this episode. However, according to Satomi, it was put in by accident and does not actually foreshadow anything. **This icon was later tweaked and used in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *This is the third episode in a row a contestant that start with the letter "B" is safe first, continuing the trend with Bomby. *Bomby and Barf Bag are the only ones that haven’t got a barfed portion of strawberry cake, and get a normal strawberry instead. *So far, all fourth episodes of the show have involved judging *This is the first time the fourth episode of a season doesn't involve an Oven-O-Tron. *This is the first episode of BFB that doesn't show a member from the losing team on the thumbnail. *An early version of Tennis Ball's voting icon was found in the source files of this episode. **The voting icon was soon reused in The Liar Ball You Don't Want. *The bottom two contestants were the two least voted characters that appeared on screen in Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know. (Bracelety had the technical lowest votes with 18, while Gelatin received only one vote from a contest winner.) .]] Goofs/Errors * Tree, Remote, and Pillow don't attract any of the forks, like Liy, despite being sprayed with Fork Repellent in the previous episode. ** This could be due to them being sprayed with the fork repellent later than Liy was, so the fork-attracting effects might not have started yet for Tree, Remote, and Pillow. ** It might also be due to Liy using too much Fork Repellent. * Tree's book disappears from Liy's fork ring. * When Four was putting A Better Name Than That's tag on the shelf and his hand goes down, it goes behind the ground. * When the most votes were down to Gelatin or Bracelety, there were two slices of cake on the tray, despite the fact that only one of the last two contestants would receive a cake. * Remote's red button is on the left side of her head for the entire episode but when she says "Then you will be up for elimination!", it's on the right side. * When Bottle and Pen are asking Black Hole to suck up the forks, his glow hovers over them. * When Bracelety was eliminated, Firey Jr. realized for the first time that her name is not Ringy, even though he calls her Bracelety when he said to grab Bracelety in Getting Teardrop to Talk. * Death P.A.C.T. was blocking Four from the forks, but when Pen, Bottle, Remote, and Tree went to get Black Hole he was judging iance's play. Continuity references *When Woody grabs the fork about to hit Four, the "Snatch" sound effect played slowed down from Take The Plunge. *Naily nailed and injured Woody just like she did in her audition in The Reveal. *When Bracelety got sucked into Four, Ice Cube twitched her mouth similar to Firey in the last episode, however with a slight frown. *Loser nudging Cake after Bottle says "I love cake!" is a recycled animation from Lick Your Way to Freedom. *A recycled sound is played when Bell rings from The Reveal. *Eraser getting hit by a heart may reference Sweet Tooth, another episode in which he flies off beyond the horizon. **Coincidentally, they're also the fourth episode of their respective seasons. *When Naily gets her cake, she makes her pose from the IDFB intro. *Recycled animation from Getting Teardrop to Talk is used when Spongy gets electrocuted from Lightning. *The laughing heard when the unknown people are kicking the paper mache sculpture of Loser is a muffled, more evil version of Blocky's laughter from the first Blocky's Funny Doings International commercial from BFDI 2. *When Rocky was filling the container with cake-flavored vomit, old assets were used. *When Bell exclaimed "Are you kidding me?", she made a similar face to one made in IDFB. *The book that Tree uses is the same book from BFDI is Back. Soundtrack *Table is incomplete, as some soundtracks have been not found or published by the publisher. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:2017 episodes